Oil seals are widely used as important machine components in the fields of automobile, industrial machine, etc. Oil seals are used for the purpose of movement or sliding; however, deterioration of seal oil and sealing materials caused by the frictional heat of the seals, and energy loss in the device due to frictional resistance cause problems in many cases.
The friction of oil seals can be reduced by forming a coating film of a material, whose friction coefficient is lower than that of the sealing material, on the sliding surface of the oil seal lip portion; however, the low friction effect is lost when the coating film is removed by sliding.
The present applicant has previously proposed a surface-treating agent for vulcanized rubber, the surface-treating agent being prepared as an organic solvent solution by mixing wax having a softening point of 40 to 160° C. and fluororesin each in an amount of 10 to 160 parts by weight with 100 parts by weight of isocyanate group-containing 1,2-polybutadiene. This surface-treating agent for vulcanized rubber is effectively applied to oil seals etc. (see Patent Document 1).